


Without You

by vLightnDarkv



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Angst, Despair, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vLightnDarkv/pseuds/vLightnDarkv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelos is sent on an emotional roller coaster after an accident leaves Lloyd severely wounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windborn/gifts).



"Arg what's taking so long?!" Zelos exclaimed.

He paced his living room anxiously, pausing every so often to look up towards the second floor. It had been over an hour now, why had no one come down yet? He stopped suddenly as an unpleasant thought occurred to him.

"You don't think..."

"Don't let your imagination get the better of you Master Zelos," Sebastian said. He stood off to the side watching his master, having long since given up trying to get him to sit down. "I'm sure Sir Bud will be fine."

“Then why hasn't the doctor come to tell us anything? Maybe something went wrong. Maybe he was worse than I thought. Maybe he-"

“That's enough Master Zelos, you're working yourself into a frenzy. You need to have more faith in your friend."

Zelos looked over at him and after a moment he sighed.

"You're right. I mean, this is Lloyd we're talking about, he's been through way worse than this. Yeah, he'll be fine."

That last one was more of an assurance than a conformation, but it was enough to finally get him to settle down enough to sit. Though as soon as he did he heard the sound of a door opening above and jumped right back up. He hurried over to the foot of the stairs as the doctor came down.

"How is he?"

The doctor looked a him. "Ah... Chosen One. Well his injuries were a bit more severe than I first thought.

Zelos paled. "What do you mean?"

"He lost a fair amount of blood for starters. He has a number of fractured and broken bones, but the worst was a rather serious injury to his head. You said he fell from a cliff?"

There was a joke to be made about Lloyd having a hard head, but Zelos couldn't think of it. He nodded.

"So... What are you saying?

"I'm saying with the number of injuries he sustained your friend is lucky to be alive.

Zelos' stomach tightned. He knew Lloyd had been in bad shape but lucky to be alive? That just didn't seem right. No, possible. This was _Lloyd Irving_ they were talking about. He had refused the true purpose of the Chosen system, defeated the Desians, defeated Cruxis, and brought about the unification of the two worlds. Not single-highhandedly sure, they had all played a part. But Lloyd had been the one to rally them, to make them believe it was all possible. So how had things turned out like this? How could it be that Lloyd was- Zelos pushed the thought from his mind, he wasn't going to think like that.

"So what happens now? Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor paused before speaking.

"To be honest with you... I don't know. I've done all I can. What happens from here well... that's up to him. Excuse me."

He moved around Zelos and started for the door. Zelos stood there as he let the doctor's words sink in. What happened was up to Lloyd? Just was was that supposed to mean? A feeling of mixed panic and anger began to rise. He wheeled around and grabbed the doctor's arm.

"What the hell kind of answer is that?! What sort of doctor says 'I don't know'? Either he'll be all right or he won't be. How can you-"

A hand on his shoulder silenced him. He looked back, mouth open to say something, but one look at Sebastian's calm face and he lost it. Sebastian said nothing and after a moment Zelos looked down and released the doctor's arm. The doctor took a step back and adjusted his coat.

“I wish I had a better answer for you, I really do. But as I said I've done all I can, the rest is up to him."

"Thank you doctor," Sebastian said.

The doctor nodded and made his way for the door once more. There he paused and after considering a moment spoke.

"I don't know how much reassurance this will give, but if even half the things I've heard about Lloyd Irving are true then you have nothing to worry about."

With that he departed, leaving the two alone. Zelos stood motionless as he tried to make sense of everything. He did understand what the doctor meant, frustrating of an answer as it had been. Lloyd was in bad shape, and if he was going to pull through it would be because he wanted to. If that really was the case then Zelos has nothing to worry about. Lloyd had no reason to just give up. He still had a lot to accomplish after all, he wouldn't just forget about all that. Zelos knew that, and yet...

Sebastian watched him, he knew his master well enough to have an idea of what was going on inside his head. When it seemed like Zelos wasn't going to say anything he went to say something instead. But before he could Zelos suddenly pulled away from him and dashed upstairs. Sebastian watched him go and let out a soft sigh as Zelos' crimson hair disappeared down the hall.

"For your sake Master Zelos I hope things work out..."

Zelos stood outside the door to the room Lloyd had been taken to. One of the many guest rooms his manor had to offer. He wanted to go in and see him and yet he couldn't bring himself to open the door. He should let him rest, the guy had been through a lot after all. And there were plenty of other things he could do in the mean time. Contacting the others for example. They would want to know about this. He'd never hear the end of it from the brat if he didn't say something. Sheena would likely smack him so hard he wouldn't see straight for a week. And Colette... Just the thought of the hurt look in her eyes was enough to make him feel guilty. No, he would contact the others first and then-

"Coward."

He jumped and looked around. The hallway was completely deserted. After a moment he realized that he was the one who had spoken. He let out a dry laugh.

"Suppose I can't really argue with that one..."

He knew he was a coward, he always had been. Though he had hoped he had finally gotten over that. Apparently that wasn't the case. His friend was lying in there and he couldn't bring himself to go in and see him. He was still afraid to face the things in front of him. Why Lloyd had asked him to join him on his journey to collect the remaining exspheres in the world was beyond him.

"Because he trusts you."

Well sure he knew that, but Lloyd trusted the others just as well. And they were far more reliable companions to have at ones side than he was for a task as important as this. So then why him? What could possibly have been going through that big goofball's head when he invited him along? Not that he wasn't grateful. It certainly beat sitting around his manor all day.

That thought gave him pause, maybe that was his answer right there. The worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla had been brought back together, but they were far from united. It had only been a few months since their journey had ended and there was already unrest between the two nations. The others were trying to help with that in their own ways. Regal, with the assistance of Presea, was using his company to provide resources the people needed. Raine and Genis were going around promoting equality for half-elves. Colette had joined up with a relief group helping to aid any who had been affected by the events leading up to the regeneration of the worlds, as well as any after effects. And Sheena, she probably had the hardest task of them all. She was acting as a liaison between the two nations as they looked for ways to coexist peacefully. He certainly didn't envy her. Of course if he hadn't of gone with Lloyd he had no doubt he would have been right along side her. He was Tethe'alla's Chosen after all, it would only make sense for him to be involved in such things. And he supposed sooner or later he would have to, but for now it was nice to for once not have to worry about the politics. He could just take it easy and be himself. Or rather, figure out exactly who he was. Lloyd was helping with that one. The guy had seen through the mask that even he had long since forgotten about and was determined to make sure he never wore it again.

And this was how he repaid that? By letting him lie in there while he hid in the hall? All because he didn't want to face what had happened. He shook his head. When he had turned on Yggdrasil he had made a decision to not run away from things anymore. And he sure as hell wasn't going to go back on that decision because of this. His mind made up he grasped the doorknob and opened the door.

The doctor had told him of Lloyd's condition but he still wasn't prepared for what he saw. Head, arms, torso, and though he could see them he assumed legs, were heavily bandaged. He looked part mummy as wrapped up as he was. His right forearm was set in a splint, and again he assumed at least one of his legs was as well since the doctor had said he had a number of broken bones. He was certainly a mess, and all because people couldn't leave well enough alone. As he crossed the room to sit beside the bed he thought back on all that had happened.

 

_"Well_ that _certainly wasn't there before," Zelos said. Lloyd nodded._

_They were standing outside the Toize Valley Mine, brought here after their travels had taken them near Altamira. They had stopped by to say hi to Regal and Presea, and almost right away had been asked to look into some suspicious activity. Apparently a group of individuals had been seen going in and out of the mine. Regal had no idea why, but he suspected it might have something to do with exspheres. The whole reason he had sealed off the mine in the first place. Whatever the reason it needed to be l ooked into, so the two had agreed to go. Upon arrival they had discovered a hole big enough for a person to crawl through had been dug into the rubble._

_"Guess we better head back and tell Regal about this."_

_"Not just yet," Lloyd said before moving towards the hole._

_"You're not going in there are you?"_

_"Well yeah."_

_"Lloyd we have no idea what sort of people we're dealing with. We should let Regal handle it from here."_

_"Regal's too busy to handle it right now, that's why he asked us to look into it."_

_"Well... Yeah but..."_

_"It'll be fine. We'll just go in, have a look around, then leave."_

_Zelos looked at him and sighed. There was going to be no talking him out of it._

_"All right you win. Lets go."_

_Lloyd nodded then squatted down and crawled into the hole. Zelos watched him before moving over to the hole._

I've got a bad feeling about this... _he thought then crawled into the hole himself._

_Once inside they found immediate signs of recent activity. There were footprints everywhere, a number of various, new looking mining tools were scattered about, and new lights had been strung along the walls._

_"Guess someone really is digging up exspheres," Zelos said as he nudged a pick ax with his foot. "The question is, why?"_

_"Dunno, but it can't be for anything good. Lets see how far these lights go."_

_"Now just hold on. You said we were going to look around and leave."_

_"We are, but we can't just look around the entrance."_

_Zelos sighed. "You're impossible..."_

_Lloyd couldn’t help but smile. "Hey you decided to come along with me."_

_"Yeah yeah," Zelos said with a wave of his hand. "Lets just get this over with. This place is giving me the creeps."_

_Lloyd nodded and they headed further into the mine. The lights led them deep into the mine, deeper than they had gone on their previous visit. They continued to see signs of people having been there recently but nothing else. Whoever was here must have cleared out the monsters. Bonus for them. No need to cause unnecessary noise and alert anyone who might be there of their presence._

_"How much further are you planning on going?" Zelos asked after they had been walking for a while._

_"Just a little further. We've gotta be near the end."_

_"Don't be so sure. There's no telling how deep this goes, that's why we should have let Regal handle this."_

_"We'll just check around this bend then we'll head back."_

_The lights curved around a bend about ten feet ahead of them. They listened closely as they approached but the only sounds they heard were their own footsteps. As they rounded the bend the path widened and continued out another five or six feet before suddenly dropping off into a cliff. Zelos eased over to the edge, peered over, and let out a whistle._

_"That's a long way down..."_

_"Nevermind that. Come look at this."_

_Zelos looked over, Lloyd was kneeling beside a group of small crates. He walked over and looked in._

_"Exspheres."_

_Lloyd nodded and stood. "Lets get back to Altimira."_

_“You're not going anywhere."_

_They both wheeled around, six people now stood between them and the way out. But they weren't just any people. Their clothes were tattered and dirty, but there was no mistaking them._

_"Desians..." Lloyd said_

_"I thought they all left with Kratos."_

_"Like we'd go anywhere with that traitor," one of the former Desians spat. "Thanks to him and the rest of you humans we lost out chance at a place to live!"_

_"You haven't though!" Lloyd said. "The world is big enough for everyone. It'll take time but if we work together we-"_

_"Shut up! We don't want to hear your speeches! You may have everyone else fooled, but we're not buying it. Oh yeah, we know_ exactly _who you are. Lloyd Irving, and the Chosen of Tethe'alla Zelos Wilder. You talk of peace but things will never change so long as you damn humans run everything!"_

_"Pretty sure we're not gonna reason with these guys," Zelos said. And as if to reinforce that the group of former Desians drew weapons._

_"Dammit..." Lloyd said as he gripped the hilts of his swords._

_The former Desians rushed at them. In unison the two drew their blades and blocked the first attacks that came at them. In a matter of moments the small area was filled with the sounds of metal against metal. The former Desians attacks were fierce, there was a lot of anger behind them. Combined with the close quarters it made for a tricky fight. More than once the two only just barely manage to avoid what would have been a vital blow. Eventually they managed to take out three of their attackers. The remaining three were winded, but clearly still eager to keep going._

_"C'mon guys, we've always taken out three of your buddies without breaking a sweat. You really wanna keep this up?"_

_"Zelos you're not helping..."_

_"Hey I'm just trying to give them a chance to-"_

_"AAAHHHGGG!"_

_One of the former Desians, the one who had been doing all the talking, suddenly let out an enraged cry and charged at the two of them. His target, Lloyd. The dual swordsman had no time to react before the man slammed into him. Lloyd was knocked off his feet and into the air as the force of the man's hit knocked them both of the cliff a mere foot behind them._

_"Lloyd!" Zelos cried and dove, arm outstretched._

_He felt the boy's hand and grabbed it as his body slammed into the ground, knocking the wind out of him. His arm twinged painfully as Lloyd's full weight came to a sudden stop, but he held tight._

_""L-Lloyd..." he choked as he tried to catch his breath. "You... you okay...?"_

_"Yeah... More or less."_

_"Hold on, I'll pull you up."_

_He shifted to ensure he wasn't at risk of toppling off the cliff himself before he started to slowly hoist Lloyd back up. His aching shoulder protested painfully but he ignored it. When Lloyd suddenly started to move around he had to stop._

_"Lloyd stop squirming, you're heavy enough."_

_"It's... not me."_

_Zelos looked down to see the man that had tackled Lloyd still had hold of him, he knew Lloyd wasn't usually this heavy. The man was thrashing and jerking about, trying his hardest to make them fall. And he was doing a good job of it. More than once he nearly succeeded in pulling him off the cliff._

_"Hey knock it off! You're gonna fall too!"_

_"If I take the two of you with me then it's worth it!"_

_He gave a violent thrash, once again nearly uprooting him. He closed his eyes as his shoulder screamed in pain. He was loosing strength in his arm and Lloyd was slipping. If he could get a hold of him with his other hand he would be fine. But right now his other arm was the only counterbalance he had keeping him on the cliff. He was glad the other two Desinas had fled, otherwise he would have really been in trouble. Right, because he wasn't in trouble now. He had to do something, but what? It was already taking all he had just to do what he was. But if he didn't do something soon..._

_"Zelos, let go."_

_Zelos' eyes snapped open and he looked down. Lloyd was looking at him with a look of resolve, and for a moment all he could do was stare._

_"... What...?" he finally said._

_"Let go. There's no sense in us both falling."_

_Zelos was at a loss for words, what was he saying? It was a joke, it had to be. But no, Lloyd wouldn't make a joke like that. But he couldn't be serious..._

_The man gave another jerk. His shoulder twinged and Lloyd slipped further. Lloyd looked down at the man then back up at him._

_"Zelos let_ go _."_

_"What are you saying?! You know I can't do that!"_

_"You're at your limit, we're both going to fall at this rate. And one of us needs to get back to Regal and tell him what's going on."_

_Typical Lloyd. Faced with mortal peril and he was more concerned with why they had come here in the first place._

_"I... I can't..."_

_Lloyd smiled, and Zelos felt his anger rise. How could he be smiling? He was asking him to do the unthinkable and he was smiling. The jerk. The stupid, stupid jerk. When they got out of this he was going to-_

_Another jerk, another twinge of pain. His arm was going to be ripped off at this rate. He looked at Lloyd again and saw the look of resolve in his eyes had grown more determined. He had made up his mind, and no one was going to stop him. And with a sick feeling Zelos knew what was coming._

_"Lloyd don't you dare..."_

_The boy simply smiled again and opened his hand. His full weight, plus the weight of the man, was being supported by Zelos' hand alone. And they were slipping fast._

_"No... Dammit Lloyd..."_

_In a desperate attempt he brought his other hand down, but before he could grab it Lloyd's hand slipped from his completely, and Zelos could only watch helplessly as his friend disappeared into the darkness below. He stared in disbelief, desperately wishing this was all a horrible dream. But the pain in his shoulder was proof enough that it wasn't. This had really happened, and Lloyd was gone._

_Gone..._

_"Lloyd!"_

 

It was an image he was never going to get out of his head. Lloyd's determined eyes and his calm smile as he fell into total darkness. Just thinking about it made his stomach clench. When he had finally calmed down enough to think straight he had realized how stupid he was. He had wings. The whole ordeal could have been avoided if he had just remember that one detail. For that matter _Lloyd_ had wings. Granted Zelos didn't know if that had been a one time thing, but either way this never should have happened.

He looked down at Lloyd, all this because they had done a favor for a friend. Regal... He had completely forgotten about him. After he had gotten down to Lloyd his only concern was getting him help. He would have to get a hold of him and let him know what had happened. And the others for that matter. He had tried to use them as an excuse before, but it was true that they would want to know. Of course contacting them would be tricky. Regal and Presea were easy enough, but the rest of them could be anywhere. He gave his head a shake, he would worry about that later. Right now it was important to let Lloyd rest and recover, and then he would see about contacting their friends.

But what if he  _didn't_ recover? The doctor had done all he could and had said the rest was up to Lloyd. What if he didn't wake up? The very idea seemed absurd, but the thought refused to leave him. Weather Lloyd had realized it or not he had become a sort of figurehead for the reunited world. Many people looked up to and respected him, and that number grew every day. What would happen if he was suddenly gone? Would everything fall apart? He wanted to believe that he and the others would be able to keep things from going completely south, though things would certainly become complicated for a while. Well, more so than they already where.

And what about Lloyd's own personal mission? He had vowed to collect all the exspheres in the world so no other lives could be affected by them. No matter how long it took he would do it is what he had said. He had made a promise to himself and to Kratos. What would happen to that? The others were far too busy with their own responsibilities to pick up where he left off. That left only one person who could do it. Him. The very thought made him anxious. On the surface it didn't seem like a huge task, just gather exspheres. But to Lloyd it was more than that. So many lives had been ruined or lost because of those gems. The journey to collect them was very important to Lloyd, it was something he would want seen through to the end. But... _him_ carry it on? He was one of the people least affected by the exspheres, how could he possibly finish what Lloyd had started? Not that he didn't understand the importance of it, but it wasn't just a matter of collecting them. Many people still used them, and would need to be convinced to give them up. Lloyd, despite being a big doofus, had an uncanny ability to make people understand. He could probably talk a fish out of water if he tried hard enough. But him... he didn't have that ability. If he got people to do something it was because he was the Chosen. He hadn't bothered to learn any real people skills. If it came down to him picking up where Lloyd left off...

"I can't do it... There's no way. This was your thing. I was just happy to be along for the ride."

He looked at Lloyd- at his injuries, and felt a feeling of dread grow in his stomach.

"You gotta wake up bud... I can't do this without you..."


End file.
